


Crimson & Gold

by biertraenen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Mild Smut, Softball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biertraenen/pseuds/biertraenen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''As the next and last girl introduces herself, you don't hear anything, because the only thing your tiny brain processes is how incredibly gay you are. She is probably 5'9'' tall, has long, black hair pulled back in a ponytail with a dark, red hairband. Your gaze stops at her biceps for a while, until it continues to her abs. Why did she have to wear nothing but a loose, see through tank-top with a black sports bra underneath and short, black spandex? Doesn't she expect at least some gayness on a Softball team?''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I've had this idea in my head since I found out that Natasha plays Softball and it just wouldn't leave me alone.  
> If you have any (constructive) criticism, just throw it all at me. This is the first English fanfic I wrote and I hope it's okay and there are not too many mistakes, English is just not my native language. I hope you guys understand that and I would appreciate it if you tell me where I make mistakes aaaand that's it. I'm rambling.  
> Also, I know that I'm kind of using stereotypes here, but later on, the story will maybe discuss why those stereotypes exist ad don't take it too seriously, I'm kind of joking around and playing with those stereotypes, just because it's my kind of humor. But if anything about it bothers you, you can just tell me and if you give me a good reason, I'll change it. I'm not perfect and if you consider something offensice or something like that, don't hesitate to tell me :)  
> Well, have fun!:)

You are surrounded by nothing but red and gold as you enter the dugout. Well, in addition to that, about 20 females are staring at you. You run over to the field where they are sitting and drop yourself into the dirt awkwardly.

  
''Sorry I'm late'', you mumble and turn your attention to the coach.  
''It's fine. But please try to be on time, I will get to those rules later.'', Coach Morgan, as you can read on her tag, replies.  
  


While she spends what feels like hours on explaining the team rules, you play with the orange dirt and let it slide through your fingers over and over again. Still, you are trying to listen carefully so that you won't get in trouble.  
  
The rules were a lot stricter than you thought. Most of them were bearable, but there was a strict 'no soda' rule during the season, which was like telling a German that they can't drink beer.

 

Trying not to attract any attention, you take off your necklace that had a tiny bottle cap with the logo of your favorite grape soda on it. Since you were a kid, you kept all kinds of things that other people would not necessarily categorize as useful. This particular thing was from your mom after a trip to Greece, the place where you developed your undying love for grape soda. Late at night, you found a tiny market with stands operated by independent artists and one of them happened to make bottle-cap necklaces with vintage looking logos.

  
It takes you a while to realize that the rest already stood up, so you jump up and try to keep up with the others, who were taking laps around the field now.  
  
After a few minutes, you are having a hard time breathing. Having short legs was unfair.  
Once the group stops, you notice that everybody is breathing a little heavier, which makes you feel a little better about yourself.  
  
''So, as I see, most of you are out of practice.'', the coach starts.  
As an answer, she gets a wave of sighs, grunts and nods.  
''Well, I recognize most of you from last year, but for completeness, let's do an introduction round.  
Each of you say your name, your grade, your age, the position you usually play and anything else that you find important.'',she requests and a girl on her left starts.  
  
''I am Lola Perry,18 years old, a Junior, usually a Pitcher and an important thing would be that you should not expect me to do anything without my better half.'', a girl with very curly hair says and looks at the girl next to her, giving her a warm smile.  
  
''I am LaFontaine, but everybody calls me LaF. I am 17 years old, also a Junior. and what Perry said, same goes for me. But I'd like to add that I would appreciate it, if you guys would not call me by my first name and use they/them pronouns. Thanks.'',they continue, looking mildly uncomfortable.  
''Oh yeah and I'm a Catcher.'', they add with a smirk to Perry.  
  
You figured they probably identify as gender-fluid or non-binary. Finally, all these hours you regularly waste on tumblr are paying off.  
  
''I am Anna, 14 years old and a Freshman.'', a very small girl says quietly.

  
7 more girls introduce themselves as 14 year old Freshmen that don't find anything important, apparently. You sigh and look at the next one.  
  
''I am Danny Lawrence, 18 years old, a Senior and a Pitcher'', a tall girl with red hair says and chews on her lip.  
''And you forgot to mention that you are our star-pitcher.'', the coach adds, what makes Danny blush.  
  
As the next and last girl introduces herself, you don't hear anything, because the only thing your tiny brain processes is how incredibly gay you are. She is probably 5'9'' tall, has long black hair pulled back in a ponytail with a dark-red hairband. Your gaze stops at her biceps for a while, until it continues to her abs. Why did she have to wear nothing but a loose, see through tank-top with a black sports bra underneath and short, black spandex? Doesn't she expect at least some gayness on a Softball team?  
  
With all those gay thoughts, you only notice that it's your turn as soon as everybody's staring at you.  
''Umm, my name is Laura Hollis, I am 16 years old, in 10th grade and I haven't played in a long time, but I always played first base. I just now started school at Silas, I was home-schooled until now. Well, it's not like that's all that important, but I just thought you should know why you've never seen me before and well, anyways, I'm Laura.'', you say until you notice you're rambling again, so you look down and turn a little red.  
  
''Well, thanks guys, it's nice to meet you all. I am Coach Morgan, that is Assistant Coach Will. He just graduated and plays Baseball for the local college, but he'll be here and help as often as he can.'', the Coach introduces a tall, cocky-looking guy. ''Start your warm-ups!'', she finishes and everybody runs to the left outfield.  
  
Again, you have trouble keeping up and that is when you notice that Coach Morgan does have a real Softball-Coach side.  
''Laura! You're definitely not here to jog around! Just appreciate that I let someone who didn't play for so long be on Varsity. Thank your mom. And now hustle!'', she yells and you immediately catch up.  
  
The warm-ups, as expected, are just a few exercises and stretches. Then, you start throwing.  
With a quite evil-looking grin, Coach Morgan paires you with Carmilla.  
''Wait, who's Carmilla again?'', you ask shyly and the hot girl whose description you didn't hear starts walking towards you as she laughs.

  
''I figured you'd know my name, according to the intensity you stared at me with during introduction.'' For the third time today, you look down and blush.

  
With a smirk on her face, she throws you a ball, backwards without looking as she walks away to get her glove.

 

Unfortunately, you are a little distracted with your tiny gay brain, so that the ball hits you in the head.  
  
The next thing you remember is opening your eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.  
As soon as you can see again, you recognize Carmilla and some baseball-player, who now introduces himself as Kirsch and asks if you're okay.  
  
You nod, looking at Carmilla who raises an eyebrow at you.  
''You're not that smart, are you, buttercup?'', she teases.  
  
All you can do is scrunch up your nose and stutter a ''Um.. Y-Yeah, I am quite smart, it-it's just that...''  
You end your sentence there, because an 'it's just that I am very gay' would definitely not make Carmilla stop teasing you. So you just mumble ''Nevermind'' and take Kirsch's hand, which he offers you to stand up.  
  
''Thanks'', you say, feeling a little dizzy.  
''Always glad to help a hottie!'', he answers as he grabs his bat and heads back to his field.  
  
As you both arrive back at the field, everybody is staring at you.  
Great, it's only the first day and you've already embarrassed yourself, Hollis.  
  


 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you guys, there's gonna be the slight indication of eating-problems so if you're very easily trigggered by that, please don't read it.  
> This fic is not gonna be very angsty, but the characters are gonna have their small struggles of course. But I'll warn you when something like that will be mentioned :)  
> So far, thanks for your comments, kudos and views, it really surprised me :)

The good thing about your embarrassment yesterday was, that it could only be better today. At least you hope so.  
  
This time, you're 5 minutes early as you walk into the dugout, metal cleats making loud noises on the concrete. Not everybody is there yet, but LaF and Perry are, they are walking towards you now.  
  
''Hey, I hope you're feeling better...'', Perry says, removing dirt from under her fingernails.  
  
''Even if you're feeling shitty, at least it looked funny.'', LaF adds and earns a small punch from Perry.  
Then, LaF takes some dirt from the field and throws it at Perry. You didn't know Perry very well, but you could tell she liked things clean by her reaction. Faster than you can look, she cleans herself and begins throwing dirt at LaF, who runs away. A few seconds later, they are rolling around laughing in the outfield.  
  
You sigh, they are just the cutest.  
When you notice that your shoe is untied, you lean down and re-tie it.  
  
''You're lucky you have a nice butt.'', you hear from behind you, where Carmilla is standing with a smirk on her face. This time you don't blush, but you scrunch up your nose and give her an angry look.  
  
''Oh my god, you are literally the worst. I bet you even cat-calll in your free time. I'm sorry I don't feel like being objectified by someone like you! I mean, you are physically flawless but that doesn't mean I like you!'', you exclaim and immediately regret saying that. You are just too gay for this world.  
  
''Oh, don't we have a little feminist-dyke over here...'', Carmilla teases you as she puts her hair up in a pony tail. Of course, when she raises her arms, she doesn't care that everybody can see her abs. Right now, you are glad you don't have a Penis because that would definitely show.  
  
''Well there's nothing wrong with being a feminist. Or gay.'', you exclaim and furrow your brow.  
  
''Didn't say that.'', Carmilla smirks, turns around and starts jogging around the field with such ease that you get jealous immediately. First of all, you could never look that graceful and second of all, you would breathe like you're giving birth to an elephant after 2 rounds.  
  
But even after 4 rounds, Carmilla doesn't even have a drop of sweat on her forehead. Unfair.  
  
After 5 rounds though, you notice that you should probably start running too.  
The embarrassing part about that though, is that while you're running your third round, Carmilla is running her tenth. While you are sweating like someone from Michigan in South Alabama, Carmilla looks like she's nowhere near exhaustion.  
  
With a sigh, you give up and start your stretches. From the corner of your eye, you can see a triumphant smile spread on Carmilla's face.  
  
''You know, the thing that you've gotta change for a good overall fitness, is usually your nutrition. No soda, no junk food and not too much candy. Believe me, a healthy diet and you'll feel so much better!'', Kirsch says while taking a seat next to me. ''I'm not saying that I don't like myself a sweaty hottie though.''  
  
You almost spit out the grape soda you were drinking and start coughing. Kirsch only smirks and stands up again, probably to try and get somebody else to sleep with him. Talking about sleeping with someone, Carmilla now makes her way back into the dugout too.  
  
''What did he say to you?'', she asks while she grabs her Gatorade and starts drinking.  
  
''Something about how he likes a sweaty hottie.'', you mumble and sigh quietly, trying to strangle your inner feminist that is making you want to scream right now.  
  
''Well then he must certainly be turned on by you then.'', she smirks, and with the smirk still lurking on her face, she grabs your grape soda bottle and throws it in the trash.  
  
''Um excuse me I was still drinking that?'', you exclaim, jumping up on your tiny feet and almost losing balance.  
  
''Believe me, you'll thank me later.'', she answers and throws you a bottle of grape Gatorade.  
  
You raise an eyebrow because you're so irritated by Carmilla trying to be nice, but she just nods at you.  
Slowly, you drink a sip and it's really not all that bad. Well, still pretty bad but you can drink it.  
  
''You're welcome.'', Carmilla adds before the coach walks in and you have to start practice.  
  
This time, you won't pass out, you're sure.  
  
At least you're not paired with Carmilla again, but with Danny.  
  
She smiles at you confidently and tosses you the ball.  
Although you don't throw hard, you make a decent throw. When you were younger, your mom had always practiced throwing with you, so you weren't all that bad at it.

  
You try to be really focused when Danny starts to throw, which was probably going to be really fast.  
And yes, it is fast. And hard.  
For one triumphant moment, you feel it in your glove and you're about to be really proud, until you notice how hard it was really thrown.  
So you fly backwards with the ball and feel the grass in your back a second later.  
Great.  
  
''Fuck, Danny, don't you see how tiny she is? It's really irresponsible to throw like that! Be careful, we all know how hard you throw, there's no reason to brag. Laura, are you okay?'', Perry yells, running towards you and helping you get up.  
  
You nod and jump up without taking her hand.  
Now you start throwing a little harder and it seems like you're doing okay.  
Danny throws carefully now and seems to be really embarrassed about what just happened.  
  
Once you're done throwing, you all practice field situations.  
  
''Perry pitches, LaF catches, Carmilla plays first, Anna plays second, Danny plays Short Stop, Sarah plays third and the rest can just spread in the outfield. Laura, you're up to bat.''  
  
You swallow. You have never really batted before and you didn't really know how to do it but you were just gonna try and do your best.  
  
The coach gives you a 31'' bat with a -13 drop. You're pretty sure that that's still to heavy for you.  
  
Shaking a little, you go up to bat and place your feet about a foot away from home plate. You think you remember your mom telling you that that's right. You squat slightly, make sure your knuckles are llined up neatly, put the bat at your shoulder and nod to Perry.  
  
The first 2 pitches are outside of your strike zone, but the third one is a perfect strike.  
You focus really hard on the ball and just hit it as hard as you can and immediately squeeze your eyes shut.  
  
As you open them again, you see everybody staring at you and the ball in the outfield.  
''Oops.'', you say and swing the bat back to bat again. Coach Morgan gives you an approving look.  
  
''Laura, that was really good! Your technique isn't perfect, but that was a really good start!'', LaF says from behind you and you smile at them thankfully.  
  
The following hits aren't perfect, but you hit some solid ground balls to the beginning of the outfield.  
Once you've hit 10 balls, you're supposed to run. Although you hit it into the outfield, you don't make it to first base.  
  
''Less snacks!'', Kirsch yells and you pout. Your love for cookies is just too big. Maybe you can reduce it a little bit.  
  
LaF gives you a high five and you go to the outfield once you've gotten your glove. Since the next hitter was a Freshman who was kind of clueless, you just watch the others. Carmilla catches every ball without even moving with a bored look on her face. Danny doesn't move at all and just pouts, probably because she's not allowed to pitch.  
  
Once she looks at Perry and LaF though, she understands. They are the perfect team. LaF can tell where Perry is going to throw by her facial expression and their glove is there before Perry even releases the ball.  
  
They do make you kind of jealous, you wish you had a person like that. You've never had a best friend, other than your mom.  
  
You keep looking around, trying to find out who you could be friends with.  
One of the Freshmen? No.  
LaF or Perry? They've found their soul mate.  
Carmilla? Hell no.  
Danny? Maybe.  
  
As you think about it though, you would look even smaller than you already do. And if you hugged her, your face would be in her boobs. That would be too awkward. You laugh as you imagine that.  
  
Danny is up to bat next. You sigh, because now you'll actually have to catch balls in the outfield.  
  
The first one goes your way and you try to catch it by jumping up, but it's way over your head.  
  
''Laura? You go to first base. Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not tall enough to be an outfielder, ever!'', Coach Morgan yells from the other side of the field.  
  
You nod and run over to first, standing next to Carmilla.  
  
''Just back Carmilla up.'', she adds and you stand behind her.  
  
How are you supposed to focus with a perfect sight at Carmilla's butt in tight Softball pants?  
  
After all, you don't need to worry, because Carmilla catches every ball that goes her way. Even if it's thrown 2 meters to the left, she jumps after it. Even if she throws herself to the ground, she still looks graceful. How does one do that?  
  
''Good job'', you say once you're done and you're carrying the balls back to the dugout.  
''Right back at ya'', she adds and smirks.  
  
You shake your head and begin to take your cleats off, taking a sip of your Gatorade.  
  
Tired and sore, you walk down to the locker rooms. Since there's too many people in the Softball locker room, you just go to the Golf locker room, because Golf hasn't started yet anyways.  
  
Unfortunately, you are not the only one with that idea. Carmilla is also in the locker room, wearing nothing but her sliding shorts and a sports bra. Her body is covered in bruises, mostly Sofftball shaped ones.  
  
''You really love Softball, don't you?'', you ask quietly.  
  
She turns around and looks at you with a blank expression.  
  
''No, I've played for years, because I hate it.'', she says and turns back around. You change quietly, take all of your bags and exit the locker room without saying goodbye.  
  
Once you're home, you don't eat the cookies your dad left in the kitchen for you. You throw them away and just have an apple with a glass of water.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That pitch perfect reference?  
> You're welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo :)  
> This one is a little sad-ish like with the eating and stuff but it's more like Laura just being naive and weeell, just to warn you guys.  
> The chapters might take a while right now, because I'm busy but I'll try and update like 2 or 3 times a week :)  
> Have fun!

You started eating healthier, and exercising more.  
You lost some significant weight, but also gained some muscles.  
In fact, you couldn't stop showing everybody your tiny biceps. It was tiny, but a biceps.  
You have never felt gayer. 

Although you did notice that you're starting to feel weaker.  
You're more exhausted than ever after practice, your legs start shaking after the second drill already.

At home, after 3 weeks of trying to be healthy, you look at yourself in the mirror.  
Your bones are sticking out and you don't like it at all.  
It doesn't look good, nor does it feel good. 

At practice, you feel kind of fuzzy.  
At the warm-ups, you're already exhausted and sweating, so that you use your shirt to wipe your face.  
''Nice abs.'', Carmilla whispers as your stomach is exposed.  
You just give her a weak grin and continue doing your exercises, blushing really hard.  
Did she really like this?  
You did like the abs, but they were surrounded by nothing but bones.  
It looked odd, almost kind of funny. 

After warm-ups, you're supposed to bat.  
Carmilla is catching, because LaF isn't there and the new catchers still need many hours of practice. 

The sun kind of shines in your face and it makes you feel even weirder than you already do.  
Your stomach feels weird and your head does too.  
It doesn't hurt and it's nothing you've ever felt, it just feels weird. 

Then, you feel nothing. 

As you open your eyes, your sight is kind of hazy but after you blink a few times, you can see Coach Morgan, Kirsch, Danny and Carmilla, all leaning over you. 

You're at home. You are literally lying on home. 

Well, you guess now you know what it feels like to pass out. 

''Are... Are you okay?'', Coach Morgan asks, she seems kind of scared.

''Yes, I guess?'', you answer, kind of questioning yourself. 

''I'm gonna get you some ice.'', she suggests and is out of the dugout a second later. 

''Oh my god, Laura, what happened?'', Danny says and drops on her knees next to you.

''Well I passed out.''', you say dryly, making Carmilla chuckle. 

''You find this funny? Really?'', Danny barks at Carmilla and shuts her up with it. 

''Well, I feel okay.'', you say, obviously lying. 

''Did you eat and drink something before practice?'', Danny asks, her brows furrowed. 

''Um, no I haven't really eaten anything today...'', you admit. 

''Laura! You've gotta eat something before practice. Like proteins and stuff!'', Danny almost yells and rubs her face. ''Well when was the last time you ate something?''

''Um, like 2 days ago, I had a sandwich for lunch?'', you answer, not really sure. 

''Oh my god, how are you even alive right now? Why did you do that?'', Danny asks and you can't tell whether she's really angry or just scared. Probably both. 

''Well, Carmilla told me that the stuff I ate was really unhealthy and that's why I'm not really athletic, so I was wanting to eat healthy. So I got healthy stuff to eat but I just hate it and it's incredibly disgusting so I's just rather eat nothing than that.'', you cry, now realizing how stupid that sounds. 

''WHAT THE FUCK, CARMILLA?'', Danny turned around and yelled. 

''Danny, don't-'', you try to say but she shuts you up with only a look.  
She's good at that. 

''Who do you think you are? Running around telling Laura that she needs to change her eating habits? I've known her for as long as you have and even I know that Laura could never eat anything healthy! It's just so irresponsible, what the hell where you thinking? Do you want her to die or what? I get that you're all mean and broody but was that really necessary? Was it?'', Danny yells and shock is written on everybody's face. 

''Danny, it's fine, why do you even bother, nothing bad happened. And even if I was in danger, I don't need you to protect me!'', you try to say with a calm voice, but you get mad halfway through your sentence.

''I care about you! Of course it is my job to protect you!'', Danny cries now too. 

''Um, I may be tiny and kind of unable to defend myself right now, but apparently you don't know me at all! I don't need anyone to protect me, and if your think I need some kind of Laura-defense squad, you are very wrong, seriously.'', you yell back, slowly getting offended. 

''Wow, calm down guys. First of all, ginger, I did not get Laura into any of this. Yes, I told her that she should eat healthier. But how was I supposed to know that she wouldn't eat anything at all? That is in no way my fault and you can't make it that, no matter how hard you try. Also, don't you notice that Blondie here doesn't need your protection? She can do very well on her own. I knew you weren't the brightest, but that's even more shallow than I expected you to be. Just because she's tiny, that doesn't mean she's weak. She could kick your ass every day.'', Carmilla hisses, slowly walking closer towards Danny, a stern look on her face.

It would probably be very inappropriate to be slightly turned on by this. 

Danny has no idea what to say, so she just runs away too. 

''She's a psycho, I know but I guess I should, you know, go after her. Not because I want to or anything, but, you know, gotta help a hottie.'', Kirsch mumbles awkwardly and stumbles away from the field. 

''Look, I'm sorry.'', Carmilla says as she kneels down next to you.

''I didn't want this to happen. The only thing I wanted was for you to know that healthy food is better for your cardio. But you can keep eating the way you always did and if you want to, I'll go running with you. I am very sorry if I made this happen but I hope I didn't.'', Carmilla says quietly, looking directly at you, putting a hand on your back. 

''It's fine. I don't think it's your fault, you know, I'm a little naive sometimes. And thanks for the offer, but I think I can do it on my own'', you say as quietly, slowly standing up and holding Carmilla's shoulder to not fall down again since you're still a little shaky. 

Carmilla just nods and puts an arm around you, guiding you to the dugout. 

''But why didn't I hurt myself when I passed out?'', you ask, curious about why you're feeling so decent.  
''Because I caught you.'', Carmilla smirks, throws you her last apple, takes her bag and leaves you alone in the dugout, surrounded by Crimson and Red, smiling like an idiot with your cheeks as crimson-colored as your surroundings.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, you eat your loved cookies for breakfast and god, they've never tasted better.  
You missed them so much, you even take a whole box with you and you snack on it during class. 

At lunch, LaF eyes you suspiciously. 

''Laura, about what happened yesterday...'', they start.

''Um, yeah, no need to talk about it.'', you interrupt them and keep eating the school lunch. Even that pile of ick tastes amazing today. 

''Well, Laura, I just want you to know that you should be careful. Being an athlete is exhausting, both physically and mentally. You need to be healthy to play and if anything will ever stand inbetween you and your health, just tell us, okay?'', Perry says with a worried look on her face. 

''Yeah sure. I'm good now, see?''

You let half a burger -if you can call the soggy bread with a thin piece of mystery meat that- disappear in your mouth and give them a thumbs up.

All they do is laugh and continue their conversation. 

As usual, your eyes wander over to Carmilla and stay there until lunch is over.  
You got your schedule changed yesterday, so you leave a little early to find the room and introduce yourself to the teacher. 

Unfortunately, finding the room was more of a challenge than you thought it would be. 

Once class had started, you decide not to go to class, because admitting you can't find the room would be way too embarrassing. 

Especially since the teacher doesn't know you're in her class anyways, it doesn't really matter.  
You've never skipped class before, but it's not like it would hurt you to be a little rebellious sometimes. 

Carefully, you step out of the door, looking around. 

Although you feel the sunshine on your skin, it's kind of chilly, so you tighten your jacket. 

Still looking around you every 3 seconds, you make your way towards the woods behind the field. 

As you see somebody there, you hide behind the dugout until you get a closer look.

There she sits, breathtakingly cool as usual, Carmilla Karnstein.

Black Fedora on her head, cigarette in her left hand, looking into the distance. 

Slowly, you make your way towards her. 

''And you're telling me that I need to be healthier?'', you say loudly, making her twitch and drop her cigarette. 

''Fuck, dumbass, I was gonna smoke this.'', she exclaims while picking up the cigarette and throwing it into the woods. 

''People die from lung cancer, Carmilla.'', you remark and raise an eyebrow, just like she always does. 

''Do I give a shit?'', she replies, looking you directly into the eye.

That is when your lower lips starts trembling, like it always does when you're about to cry. 

''Oh god, buttercup, the sooner you stop thinking I'm some kind of perfect humann being, the better.'', Carmilla adds angrily. 

''You're nothing but a bad person that has to ruin everybody's mood just because they think they're deep when they're broody. Sorry for believing that the world can be a better place!'', you reply even angrier than she did. 

''I know the world's against us, but we can all try and fight back!'', you add so that she won't think you're some kind of naive little girl. 

''Oh honey, the world's not against us, it just doesn't give a shit.'', Carmilla asserts, lighting a neww cigarette, taking a drag and blowing the smoke your way. 

You cough and try to stare at her angrily, but she just laughs and keeps smoking, looking very attractive doing it. 

You shake your head to get rid of that thought. Smoking is bad and not attractive. 

''Well, if you want to mess up your lungs so you can't play anymore, be my guest.'', you say dryly, adding a sarcastic smirk at the end. 

''What if that's my goal?'', Carmilla answers without thinking. 

''It shouldn't be and you know that. You're an amazing player.'', you state. 

''Of course I know that.'', she huffs.  
''Maybe I should just stop doing things, because I'm good at them, but because I love them.''

''You don't love Softball?'', you ask, clearly surprised. How could she possibly not see how passionate she was when she played?

''I used to. Until my mom noticed that I was actually good and started forcing me to do it.'', she explains. 

''Well, to be honest, I would've never thought that. You look like you truly love Softball. The way you slam yourself into the ground to get a ball that's hard to catch and your satisfied smile when you have it secure in your glove. You make Softball look like it's ballet and that's an art in itself, because Softball is probably the least graceful sport I've ever seen.''', you tell her while sitting down next to her. 

She just looks away and sighs. 

''Carmilla, please don't stop. Please don't ruin this for you by messing up your lungs with cigarettes.  
Please. I know you wouldn't do it for me, but do it for someone who would be worth it. It would be terrible for the pure essence of Softball to lose an amazing player like you. If Softball was a person, they would cry and hold you, just not let go of you until you give up. But Softball can't do that. You have to do that on your own.'', you add, looking away to maybe make it less awkward for her. 

You expected a lot after that. Maybe a sarcastic remark, a sigh, maybe even a hit in the face. Everything, but what happened next.

Carmilla fucking Karnstein hugged you. You didn't think she was able to express any kind of posiive emotion until then. 

It wasn't just that she hugged you, it was how she hugged you. She threw herself at you and just held you so hard that you thought your bones might crush. She held onto you like there was a giant black hole trying to suck her in. 

You can't really move with her arms wrapped around you, but you try and pat her back awkwardly. 

As soon as you're pretty sure that you will pass out if she hugs you for another second, she stops and distances herself from you. 

''Sorry. I just really needed to hear that.'', she chuckles dryly and starts playing with her hair, blushing. 

Not only did Carmilla just express a positive emotion towards another human being, she also blushed.  
You've got to mark that day in your calender. (Which is by the way filled with female College-League athletes, of course.)

''It's fine, Carm.'', you reply, giving her a warm smile.  
''And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're an actual human being and not a machine with extraordinary Softball skills. Gotta keep your armor.''

Again, she chuckles. 

''Thank you, Laura.'', she beams at you.  
''Then you don't worry either, I won't tell anyone that you skipped class.''

You laugh quietly.  
''I would not consider 'Food and Nutrition' a class.''

''Ugh, I'm in that class too. The teacher can't even see the back of the class, so she has no idea if I'm there or not and the exams are easy anyways. I think I've only been to her class twice and I've never been counted absent.''  
That reassurance really calms you down, because skipping class really freaked you out. 

''I should go to my next class though. It's Chemistry and if I'd skip that, I wouldn't have to worry abut the teacher, but LaF stabbing me.''

Carm just laughs as an answer and gives you a slight wave as you jog back to the building. 

 

During Chemistry, you can't stop smiling down on your paper while you're playing with your pen. 

LaF keeps raising their eyebrows every time they look at you. At some point, they give you a little piece of paper torn from their notebook. 

>>I get that you're a tiny dork that has a giant crush on someone, but pay attention. It bothers me if you don't. Science is life. Jk. Just wanted to tell you that you're being hella obvious. Dork. >>

You laugh, put the piece of paper in your backpack and try to pay attention. 

After class, your teacher keeps you there. 

''What is it that's distracting you like that, Laura? You were one of my best students and you got a C on my last test? How did that happen?'', she says, sounding worried. 

''Um. I kind of had some problems the last few weeks but that's better now. Just now it's so good, I'm positively distracted.'', you try to explain.  
''Why can't you have that passion for Chemistry that you have for whoever is making you smile like that?'', she sighs theatrically. 

''Well she's a lot more beautiful than Chemistry...'', you admit, blushing as you realize that you technically just came out to your Chemistry teacher. 

She starts beaming after you said that.

''I think that way about my wife, too.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Chem teacher part was a tiny celebration-extra for the U.S. legalizing gay marriage.  
> I know, I'm late to the party but whatever. This story is set in the US, by the way, because I went to school there and know what it's like.  
> And Austrian High School is not as exciting as High School in America. And they don't even play Softball.  
> Just so you know. I know you don't care, but I just love wasting your time that you could spend on doing other things.  
> Whatever, bye.  
> Have fun reading this chapter, it's the first one I am quite happy with.  
> Oh, yeah, by the way, I'm probably going to update again on Thursday after practice. (I feel very inspired then, idk)  
> But don't listen to me because I lie all the time anyway. I'm not reliable.  
> Well whatever, have fun now. I'm rambling.


End file.
